The present invention relates to a massage apparatus, and more particularly, to a massage apparatus which can be used for massaging a human body in various manners.
It is conveniently known that exercise of fingers by rolling two walnuts in the palm is effective for the rehabilitation of the patients with cerebrovascular disorder. A ball made of synthetic resin with a multiple number of projections on the surface (hereinafter referred to as "ball") is recently used as an alternative of such walnut. Such balls are usually placed in a case made of paper or the like for sale.
On the other hand, there has been known a wooden massage apparatus provided with two projections with approximately 65 mm pitch inbetween for giving pressure and stimulation to the two dorsal erectors in the human body. Such device, for example, is placed in the floor to press and stimulate the dorsal erectors of a person who lies on his back on the apparatus.
The prior art massage ball is used only to give stimulation to the palm, and the storing case is intended for the purpose of packaging alone.
An object of the present invention is to provide a massage apparatus which serves various purposes for massaging a human body by combining specifically structured balls and a case.